Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with aircraft. With the popularity of unmanned drones, there has been resurgence in the use of “tail sitter” or “pogo” configurations. These configurations are generally very stable, but lack the long range and high speed of traditional aircraft. In addition, these configurations carry payload only within a center of the distributed airframe or suspended beneath the aircraft. Moreover, these aircraft are generally single purpose designs. As a result, there is a need for a distributed airframe aircraft having modular fuselage sections.